


Snape

by Harripotter



Series: Mouse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harripotter/pseuds/Harripotter
Series: Mouse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689745
Kudos: 2





	Snape

Strolling through the corridors of hogwarts Snape was enjoying his brat free time.  
Suddenly spotting movement out of the corner of his eyes he bends down and picks up a mouse. "Just what I needed for my potions project" he happily thinks.  
Walking quickly back to his lab, squirming mouse held tightly in his hand.  
Entering his lab he gently places the creature in an open container on his desk while he retrieves his equipment.  
Suddenly he hears a loud cracking noise. Whipping around he spots "what the ... Potter?" He cries  
Harry bloody Potter siting on his desk squeaks and blushing madly jumps down and runs out of the room.  
Snape stunned starts to chuckle to himself. Haha the boy who lived a mouse.  
Smiling Snape smugly decides to call it a night for once in a good mood.

Harry sweating enters grffindor tower.  
Aww hell I'll never live this down he thinks morosely. Why did it have to be the greasy git.


End file.
